OBJECTIVES: a. To facilitate, coordinate, and improve the quality of research on human sexual behavior and to disseminate research information to researchers, health professionals, governmental units, educational institutions, and individuals involved in formulating laws, social policies, and delivery of health services. b. Orderly growth and development of an interdisciplinary research field, such as human sexuality, depends on several crucial variables including: 1) researcher access to a collection of prior research which forms a common data base, 2) a common language of terminology for the exchange of research information, and 3) channels of direct communication between researchers regardless of their subject discipline or geographic location. c. This proposal is directed toward meeting the needs of those three variables by supplying specific research services and reference tools for the field of sex research.